


Best Friends

by Madhavi1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhavi1981/pseuds/Madhavi1981
Summary: What if Tony Stark met Harry Potter while in hiding from his latest kidnapping attempt?how different would their life be if each had a dependable friend?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 69
Kudos: 991
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers





	1. the first meeting

Chapter 1

The first time Anthony Stark met Harry Potter, he was ten and Harry six. It was Peggy Carter’s idea, to hide the Stark heir in the most boring neighbourhood, lined with similar looking cookie-cutter houses. Everything about every house was same, including the types of car to the flowers that grew there. Tony hated it here but apparently, this was a type of witness protection for him. Here, he was Antonio Carter, son of Peggy Carter, who was a war-widow. His aunt Peggy had gotten hurt in her last mission and so this came as a chance for her to rest and recuperate while the Stark heir stayed hidden until the danger to his life was neutralized. For now. He needed some air; so he told his aunt Peggy that he was going out for a walk, just till the park and he would be back in an hour. His aunt allowed him to go after tucking away a pepper spray and strict instructions to run if he felt he was in any danger. They only lived three blocks away from the park.

Harry Potter, the unwanted freak of a nephew of the very normal and respected Dursley family, thank you very much, was ordered to stay out of the house for the day and night, as they were to have very important guests and Vernon Dursley did not want his freakishness to spoil it for him. So, here he was, a six-year-old Harry Potter, all alone on a early summer evening. At least, thought the child, he got the one working swing all to himself and if he pushed the swing just enough, he would feel the wind and not feel so hot. Suddenly, his solitude was broken by an older boy. Harry hoped he would not be chased out again.

There standing in front of him was a boy, only few years older than him. He had chocolate coloured eyes and his brown hair was just as unkempt as his. Both of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Harry gathered the courage to speak.

“Do you want the swing or are you here for the ‘Harry Hunting’ game?” 

Tony was quite surprised. He was going to just walk away when the boy in broken glasses and oversized, stained clothes talked to him. Tony Stark was a genius. He was a genius kid who built his first circuit board at four. And he was smart enough to understand what the little boy had meant by ‘Harry Hunting’. Another thing was, though he had met this kid for the first time, he felt protective of him, especially after hearing his question about ‘Harry Hunting.’ So, he did what any other intelligent kid would do.

“No. I am not going to hurt you. I was going to ask if you want me to push the swing for you. I promise to be careful and I will make sure you don’t fall off.”

The kid looked at him with wide green eyes, which seemed bigger due to the glasses he was wearing. Harry never had anyone to play with, neither in the neighbourhood nor in school. Dudley made sure of it. But here was a boy, who wanted to play with him and promised not to hurt him. May be he should tell him about being a freak; then he need not make a friend just to lose him to Dudley’s group later.

“No. its ok. If you want, you can have the swing.” And got down to stand aside. 

“Do you want to friends with me? I am new here and I don’t know anybody so, you can be my first friend.”

“But,” Harry frowned, “Aunty ‘Tunia said freaks don’t have friends and since I am a freak, you can’t be my friend. You can be Dudley’s friend, since he is normal.” He said, with a decisive nod.

Tony sighed. So his first impression was right. This was an abused kid. 

“Kids cannot be freaks. My name is Tonio, what’s yours?” he asked, though he already knew it.

“My teacher at school said my name is Harry. Though, everyone at home calls me Freak.” It was such a matter of fact statement from the kid, that Tony felt bad for him. His own parents may be dismissive of him, many times even forgetting he even existed, but he did have Anna and Jarvis. They always made sure he knew that he was loved and appreciated.   
And Tony thought this kid was downplaying his intelligence. He had quite sharp eyes.

“Why do you think your name was Freak?” it was quite surprising when Harry accepted being called a freak. Harry hesitated. What if word got to his aunt and he was punished even more? But there was a chance he would not, since this kid was new and didn’t know the Dursleys. So, he decided to risk it. And anyways, something inside of him strongly felt that this kid would not hurt him.

“Sometimes, when I am angry or sad, things happen around me. This one time, Dudley and his friends were chasing me, I would end up on the roof or a completely different part of the park. Another time, my aunt tried to make me wear a really horrendous sweater, but it kept shrinking till it became so small that it would have fit a doll, but not me.” When Harry looked at Tony, there was a subtle challenge and a bit fear in his eyes.

“So, what. May you can do that. Did you know, I built my first circuit board when I was four? People generally can’t do it till they are older. And I can remember absolutely everything I read or hear. They say I am a genius. Do you think I am a freak for doing what only what only a handful of people can do?”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. He had been. Indirectly, called out. Well, if Tony was a genius, so was he. He could do what this new boy could do too.

That was a start of a new friendship. That night, when Tony asked his aunt Peggy if she believed in magic, “real magic, aunt Peggy, not the tricks or illusions,” Peggy told him of a secret world of witches and wizards, situated right alongside the normal one. One week later, Tony brought Harry to his home, to meet his ‘Mom’. That was when Peggy Carter realized what exactly her ward was talking about. Here, right front of him, was the most famous wizard child, for whom all of the wizarding world was still searching. But, she observed other things too. the oversized clothes, the glasses mended with tape and a few bruises where the sweater slipped on his shoulder. Peggy Carter, warrior and spy, then made a decision that would change the lives of both Tony and Harry forever.

She sat both the boys down, brought out the tea and started. She told them all about Anthony Stark and why he was here, with her, in hiding. Then she told both the boys about the wizarding world, its Blood War and finally, Harry’s legacy. At the end of it, they had a crying little boy, who was told about the real cause of his parent’s demise and not the lies his relatives told. This helped bond both the boys further, as hearing each other’s stories made them protective of each other. Aunt Peggy, as she asked Harry to call her, one day, took him to Gringotts. At her suggestion, Harry changed his guardian, made a monthly deposit of thousand pounds to his relative’s account – only if they promised to improve his living conditions, and locked down all his accounts till he could come here on his eleventh birthday to claim his inheritance. They shopped for a few proper fitting clothes and shoes for Harry and made their way home. Peggy Carter was a soldier who had earned her place beating many of the men at their own game. So, Vernon Dursley was not that big a challenge for her. A quiet talk and the promise of money had intimidating threats had the Dursley’s moving Harry, who asked that he be given the whole attic for himself, to his new room.   
Two days after the talk, the attic had undergone a complete change. All the stuff from the attic had gone to the basement, except two trunks that belonged to Harry’s parents. Everything was cleaned, the floor carpeted and a big Queen size mattress laid right under the window. Space was made for the any and all books that Harry would ever want and would want to learn from. His chores decreased, and the punishments stopped. The food quality improved too. 

For Harry, Tony and his Aunt Peggy had come like an answer to all his prayers. His life had only improved from the time he had met them. He had, eventually realized, that Tony would have to go back home, to his parents, but in the two years he had been here, Harry had flourished. Aunt Peggy was a soldier and a spy and she had taught some of the tricks of her trade to both, Tony and Harry. She had started them on light exercises and at her advice, Aunt Petunia had agreed to send Dudley and Harry along with Tony to the local Dojo to learn Martial arts. This had helped Dudley calm down, and learn to be responsible for his every deed. Aunt Petunia had also changed. She had seen the change in her nephew and then the slow change in her own son – his behaviour, his grades and the way he talked without throwing any tantrum – and had broken down and apologised to Harry for not treating him right ever since he was left to them and promised to protect him from his uncle from now on. And since the cheque came in his aunt’s name, his uncle would listen to her, if only for the thousand pounds per month.

Tony had helped him realize that he was a genius too. He could read and absorb just like Tonio, and it just like him, he had skipped many grades quite quickly. Just like he had thought, Tony and Aunt Peggy had left England to go back to America just after Harry had celebrated his eighth birthday, but with a promise to keep in touch, always. Aunt Petunia, who had thrown a going-away dinner for the duo, had promised Tony and Peggy that she would forward any letters they would send, to Hogwarts, once Harry started school. Aunt Peggy also said she would try to make Tony spend his summers at Privet Drive, as long as she could. This made both the best friends happy. 

They did meet every summer, till one day, Tony came with the news that he was going away to University. MIT – he said, best place to learn all the tech he ever wanted. Harry too had news. He showed Tony his Hogwarts letter, telling him that he would be joining the magic world again. With Petunia’s permission, they made their way to Diagon Alley, enjoying the blatant use of magic everywhere. They made their way towards the bank, asking for a private audience.

After getting the inheritance test out of the way, at Tony’s frowning counsel, got a magical test done. The resulting curses the goblin had let loose, both in gobbledegook and English, had sent both the boys into hysterics. It was Tony who asked whether the Goblins provided any healing services, and since they were the best curse breakers and bankers, they would be appropriately compensated. Harry felt quite blessed to have a smooth-talking Tony in his corner, because he still could not believe that someone had put a block on eighty percent of his magic. 

With Harry being the last living person in his family, which helped him take up the Mantle of Heir Potter, which came with an Heir ring. He was told that he would be able to take up the mantle of Lord Potter on his majority, i.e. when he turned seventeen, until then the protections of the heir ring would have to do.   
They left the bank in a daze, with Tony’s, “I think, if we put all your assets together, you are richer than me.”

They shopped for all the things on his list, except a familiar and Harry’s wand. The moment Harry stepped into the owl emporium, his vision suddenly went white and then Tony started laughing. The shopkeeper, himself was shocked. Harry finally realized that his shoulder was playing perch to the most gorgeous owl he had ever seen. He was mesmerised.

“Hello beautiful, would you like to come with me?”

“Hoot.” Was the only ‘imperious’ reply he got. His owl really was beautiful. With golden eyes and snow-white colour, soft, downy feathers and the bearing of a queen.  
He paid for an open perch, “no cage for you, my dear,” and food and made their way towards the wand shop. Harry being dressed completely muggle and a cap hiding his scar, had no problem shopping; With Tony dressed similarly, muggleborns were none the wiser, too.

As soon as he stepped into Ollivander’s shop, Harry felt the magic almost alive. Ollivander, too was intrigued by such a magically sensitive child, forgetting to be all mysterious. Harry had to try quite a few wands, including the one made of Holly and Phoenix feather, but all was for naught. It was Tony who gave the idea of a custom-made wand and whether such a thing was possible. In the end, Harry’s wand turned out to be one of a kind. It was Oak embedded in Elder wood with strands of Agate. The core was made up of thunderbird feather, ground basilisk fang dust and basilisk venom. Even Ollivander was surprised at how strongly it reacted when Harry picked it up and advised him to blood-bind the wand to himself.

With the shopping done – Tony doing all the talking made every shopkeeper think he was an American, they made their way back home. This time around, Tony was staying with the Dursleys, in the spacious attic with Harry. The attic too, had undergone quite a change. It now contained a wide book rack on one side and a horizontal wardrobe at the opposite end from the bed. Harry’s library contained books on all kinds of subject, whether magical or mundane, and he loved to learn about them all. Tony too, had his own collection of magical books, which were kept in a blood bound bag the size of a normal school backpack with a generous featherweight and undetectable extension charm applied to it. Tony was going to be at MIT while Harry would start his first year at Hogwarts and both the friends were equally anxious and excited for it. Having a supportive aunt Petunia helped, since Harry’s bouts of accidental magic had completely stopped six months after meeting Tony.

They were best friends, both starting their own adventures very soon; he was Tony’s while it was Harry’s Tonio, just like he had first introduced himself. They would soon meet in ten months’ time; Tony leaving for university in a week’s time while Harry would leave for Hogwarts in two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins his journey to Hogwarts while Tony makes his way to MIT

Chapter 2

A lot had changed in the Dursley Residence over the last five years. Vernon Dursley, scared by what Peggy Carter would do, came to the compromise that he and his nephew would live under the same roof ignoring each other’s existence completely. Petunia started making amends, first by treating little Harry decently and then developing genuine fondness for her little sister’s only child. Dudley was the one who had changed maximum. In the years following Peggy Carter’s visit, Dudley had gone from a beach ball throwing tantrum to a well-built boy who was boisterous but not a bully; fun loving but not at the expense of Harry or others. He had forcefully stopped the boys in their neighborhood from playing ‘Harry Hunting’ and had slowly grown protective of his cousin.

While Harry grew to be someone who loved to read, both the Potter-Dursley cousins had decided to learn martial arts and were quite athletic. Harry had a body that resembled a swimmer’s build while Dudley had recently taken up kick-boxing. When both the cousins were nine years old, Petunia had given them a budget and a summer project to renovate their rooms. In a week’s time, the cousins had presented her with a Plan. Half the attic would be converted into proper living quarters, while the other half, or rather, three fourths of the remaining area would be converted into a library. The whole side would have floor to ceiling fitted glass window, for maximum light and the whole attic would be carpeted with a few cozy bean bags and a low table.

The wall between Dudley’s room and his second bedroom was pulled down and made into one big room, the floor to ceiling fitted window on the outer side. The main room now held two study tables, one latest computer system and a mini gym with weights, treadmill and a yoga-mat. It was Dudley’s idea, to fix a spiral staircase from Harry’s room to his, so that the whole side would like one unit shared by both the cousins. 

In each other’s company and without their parent’s prejudiced coloring their behaviour, both the children flourished. Every summer, when Tony joined them, he taught them all the new things he would learn too. Though not as smart as Harry and Tony, Dudley too found he liked to study, if he was not pressurised to do so. Three days after he returned from Diagon Alley, and a day after Tony left for states, Petunia gave Harry his mother’s school trunk and sat him down to inform him what all she knew about the Wizarding World.   
One week after his trip to Diagon Alley, Harry moved to the Leaky Cauldron with his aunt’s blessing and advise that he should find out all he could about himself and his new world.

Harry had, with the help of his Aunt’s help had changed his looks the muggle way. He changed his hair colour to dark cherry red and they being longer, didn’t look like the signature untameable Potter hair. By the time he made his way into Gringotts, he was unrecognisable as Harry Potter. At his aunt’s advise, his first stop was the bank, where he got a full inheritance and health check done. He made an appointment with his account manager, Barchok, who, just like all the Goblins that had interacted with the boy, had been charmed by the respect he showed them, by treating him like they were his equals. He had patiently sat through and explained everything Harry asked about. That was why he was shocked when Harry had politely requested,

“Master Barchok, if you don’t think me to be too presumptuous, would you be the account manager to all five of my accounts as well as look into my godfather’s trial? As far as I have read about bonds, if he was my ritually-bound godfather and he is still alive, then he cannot be guilty of what he is being accused of.”

Harry went back home after ten days in the Wizarding World, having spent all those days in the bank, learning all about what he should have been taught by his Magical Guardian. He had also requested his account manager to be his Magical Guardian, since the present one was negligent of his duties to the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House. When news spread about this in the bank, the Goblins had started treating him as one of them (he as well may be, with how he had effectually declared a Goblin his MG).

His account of what had transpired had set his Aunt’s hackles up and she had firmly told him to stay as far away from Albus Dumbledore as he could. The Goblins had given him an enchanted box, so none of his mail would be intercepted. He had requested to buy two more, and had given one to his aunt and sent one to Tony. 

Harry hadn’t changed his looks, and with the help of Goblins, had made that look permanent (with the help of a charmed anklet), so that no one would accidentally remove it – he loved it after all, and his aunt had said he looked like a perfect mix of his parents now instead of just like his dad with his mother’s eyes. The trip to King’s Cross was without any incident and his cousin and aunt had come to see him off.

“I will try to keep up with the magical theory as much as I can, but I will have my hands full with my new school curriculum and my practise and I have thought about joining the school team for kick-boxing.” Both the cousins agreed that it would be prudent for both of them to keep up with their respective fighting styles.

“And I will try to make sure not to be pulled in any of the old man’s manipulations.” Harry replied, while looking at both, his aunt and his cousin. All of them had come a long way since the day Peggy Carter had paid them a visit. 

“Make sure to take care of yourself and study well. Keep me updated to what is happening and if you need me, send your message through the mail-box and I will try to get there, even if I have to go to the Goblins. And remember to write to Tonio too.” 

“Yes aunty.” He smiled, and with a smile, made his way towards the barrier. That morning, he had requested his aunt to weave two braids on the same side, leaving the rest of his shoulder length red hair, loose. This, paired with his fitted clothes and a hoodie, no one was any wiser about the very different looking Boy-who-lived who made his way towards the Hogwarts Express.

Having arrived quite early, Harry had his pick of the compartment, where, once settled, he sent one letter detailing all the new information he had gotten from the Goblins and his time spent until now to his best friend, and told him he would be sending another after his sorting.

Finally, two hours after his arrival, the train started, taking Harry on a new journey. Many older students had peeked but no one had joined him, yet. It was half way through the journey that he met an ill-mannered redhead who had barged in, demanded for Harry Potter, declaring himself his best friend and that they both would be going in Gryffindor and fight the ‘Slimy Snakes’ together. Harry had never met someone so self-centred and delusional in quite some time; even his uncle had changed his behaviour towards him – however little it was.

After insulting him for being too ‘girly’, he left. Half an hour later there was a gentle knock and at his permission, a round faced boy opened the door. He introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, apologised for disturbing him and told him that he was searching for his pet toad. After introducing himself, and requesting him not to tell anyone who he was, both Harry and Neville, who were later joined by a muggleborn named Hermione Granger, asked an older student for help. All three of them had spent rest of the time in Harry’s compartment, debating about houses and subjects.

The journey ended with them standing in a grand castle, waiting to be sorted, looking at the beautiful night sky reflecting the outside sky on the ceiling of the castle. Harry had not yet told his new friends that he could feel the magic of the castle and Hogwarts’ Magic felt like love, safety and strength.

Neville was the first to be sorted and it was only because of the encouragement of his two new friends, that he let the Hat sort him into Hufflepuff. Hermione was next and just like Neville, let the Hat place her in Ravenclaw, where she was best suited. She had asked the Hat if she would have been a good Gryffindoe, for which the Hat answered,

“Miss Granger, you would have made an excellent Lioness, but you would have been lonely and the time you spend in Hogwarts should be about more than studying – it is about making friends, growing up and learning to live.”

Everyone was waiting for the Boy-who-lived, so it was a surprise when the Deputy Headmistress, only after a slight hesitation, called for, “Potter-Evans, Hadrian”.

There was a sharp intake of breath from almost everyone in the Great Hall when they got a good first-look at their so-called Saviour. He was a healthy boy, but what shocked the spectators was the red hair and green eyes on a sharp Potter face. He was completely unexpected and the Headmaster, who could see some of his plans unravel, would rue the day he tried to manipulate an Evans – Petunia had made sure to tell Harry, in great detail, how Dumbledore had ruined her family, after getting proof from the Goblins.  
It was in this silence that the Hat shouted, “Ravenclaw” and as his uniform changed to Blue and Bronze, the table below the Eagle banner rose in applause, to welcome its newest addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really apologize to for such a late update. We moved home (to India) permanently and are still in Quarantine.  
> it has been a little bit difficult to write till yesterday.
> 
> hope you like it.
> 
> new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a new Journey for both the friends.

Chapter 3

Dear Tonio,

How are you? How is MIT treating its youngest genius? Have you been made to do stupid stuff in the name of ragging yet and is your new roommate and friend protecting you from it? I want to know everything. 

I finally arrived at Hogwarts and let me tell you it really is quite magical. We travelled here by a Steam Engine, which I reached by running through a wall. IT WAS LIKE TRAVELLING THROUGH A PORTAL, TONY. It was surreal. We had to cross the Black Lake in small boats – no more than four to a boat – and the first look we had of the school was, in one word, Magnificent; silhouetted against the night sky, all lit up. It really did look like something out of a fairy tale. Then I was sorted by a magical hat, charmed by the founders themselves.

I got into RAVENCLAW, the house of wit and cleverness. Well, I blame your influence for that. It’s has an apartment type set-up, which will be mine for all the seven years, with three students sharing it. Of the three, one of the students has to be a senior. We have a sitting room with a huge fireplace and each student has their own bedroom, with a four-poster bed, study table, a wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom. 

I am sharing my apartment with a senior, a girl named Penelope Clearwater, who turned out to be a prefect too. The other bedroom is empty, for now. May be next year a firstie can make it theirs.

For now, that’s all from me. Write back soon. I miss you, Tony. Study well, spread the chaos and don’t forget to take care of yourself.

Yours,  
Harry.

The first week of classes had been quite enlightening. Transfiguration, Charms and Potions were quite interesting, while History and DADA turned out to be quite a let down. Since the Ravenclaws shared most of their classes with the Badgers, Harry had decided to pair up with Neville in most of his classes. Both of them had been good at Herbology, Harry found out that Neville was a class of his own when they were in the greenhouses. Their first Potions class was a bit tensed in the beginning, but with Harry by his side, Neville had calmed down enough for them to submit a perfectly brewed boiling cure. They met up after the end of each day and spent two hours in the library, going through the day’s lessons and completing their homework. By week three, they had an established routine. Hermione sometimes joined them, but not everyday. 

Potions and Charms turned out to be Harry’s forte while Neville was a Herbology genii. It was as they were talking about families that Harry found out about Neville’s wand and after convincing him to talk to his head of the house, accompanied him to professor Sprout. She was properly appalled at the mismatched wand of her badger, and that weekend, after informing Lady Longbottom, Neville started his fourth of classes with a new wand, one suited and tuned to him. In one week, the results were quite visible. He got all his spells in first or second tries, and turned out just as good as Harry in Charms. 

He wrote quite diligently to his cousin, aunt and Tony quite regularly; at least once a week. At his Aunt Petunia’s behest, he went to talk to his Potions Professor one weekend, during what the students knew to be his office hours. 

Severus Snape had been dreading the beginning of term for reason only, which coincidentally was the reason why his Gryffindor and Ravenclaw counterparts were excited. Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. His first look at the Potter child was just as eye-opening for him as for everyone present. He had looked nothing like his father. Though no one could mistake the Potter-Black aristocratic features, his longer hair and green eyes reminded the Potions Master of his late best friend. The sorting and the first Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw Potions class revealed that Harry Potter’s was not a mistaken sorting. The child was quiet, diligent in his studies and answered quite precisely when called. The way he had calmed the Longbottom kid and explained the brewing process in terms of Herbology for him had Severus Snape add a plus point for the child. 

He was quite surprised when, one month in the new term, Harry Potter had come knocking at his office door, asking him if he would mind telling him about him mother.  
“You see Professor, I stay with aunt Petunia, and she said that she and mom had grown distant after she had started Hogwarts. She had also told me that you were her best friend since you were kids, so, if its not too much trouble, would you tell me about my mom, when she was a student here?” then he quickly added, “only if you are comfortable sharing it Professor.”

Severus Snape was, once again, quite surprised with James Potter’s son to be so courteous and mindful of his feelings. He had agreed and they had talked for a couple of hours and Harry had left the Potions class room with gratitude for his professor and a picture of his mother.

Neville, after realizing that Harry had no information about his Magical heritage, had started teaching him things he would have to know, as he would be Lord Potter when he came of age. Politics, Houses, affiliations and magical studies were added to their regular coursework, with the Longbottom Heir bringing Harry up to date to the knowledge of being the Potter Heir.

Meanwhile, across the ocean, Anthony Stark had started his own journey. After receiving Harry’s letter, he made sure to write back about his own time at MIT and how he was faring in the new environment, being the youngest and how, recently, Robotic Engineering had caught his attention. He also wrote that he would be trying to build an A.I., even if it was a very basic design and he would send pictures and videos. Tony told him about his roommate, James Rhodes, who, being older than him, had taken the role of his protector from bullies. He told Harry about his classes, about one of his least favourite professors and his lack of knowledge on the subject – he repeated what was in the textbooks, and how he had made a friend in one Susan Storm. 

Anthony Stark knew not to write everything he was facing in the University to his younger friend. Over the years, he had come to know one thing about Harry that was scarily similar to him; they both were fiercely protective of those they counted as theirs and would go to insane lengths to make sure their loved ones are alright. it was one of the reasons Tony never wanted Harry to meet his father; Howard would never survive the midget. Tony though, congratulated Harry for the new look and encouraged him to continue to bring chaos to the narrow minded sheeple of the Wizarding World. Looking different from what they knew he looked like was only the beginning.

Harry was settled and made a steady support and friend in Neville just like Tony had, in James Rhodes. Both of them had their fair share of bullies they had to face in their respective institution but both were off on a new adventure of their own. Both, Tony and Harry faced people who either wanted to be their friend or their enemies, based on their relationship with both their parents. Both of them had to work harder than every other student, just so that they could prove themselves to be their own person, not their parents, no matter how similar their looks or personality seemed to be. And this way, time passed and it was already a week to Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween....similar but different?

Chapter 4

In the two months that Harry has been in Hogwarts, he had slowly managed to make an acquaintance, if not friends, from other houses. It was only two days before Halloween, that the group had come together for their first study session. Everyone was welcome, as long as they left their prejudices at the door and came in with an open mind. Neville had been very helpful in telling him of the divide and the reason behind it to Harry, but true to himself, he had said,

“We are eleven year’s old, for pity’s sake. What are we going to do to each other? We all are still children. And just because the Sorting Hat divides us so young, doesn’t mean we wont change as we grow up. If they don’t get a chance to break the stereotype, they will become what they are said to be, even if it is for their own self-preservation.” 

Harry had never forgotten how he was treated before Aunt Peggy had intervened. It had been later explained to him that Dudley would have turned into a bully because that was what he would have been taught to be. Harry, once again proved why he had been sorted into the house of the intelligent, just by explaining and applying the same logic at Hogwarts. In the face of such clear logic, no one, not even the staunchest light-Gryffindors, could object.

Halloween had always been a solemn affair in Harry’s life for as long as he could remember. Every year, Harry, Dudley and his aunt Petunia would sit together, light a candle and then Petunia would tell the cousins about her sister. It extended, later, to her parents too, both Harry and Dudley delighted to learn about their grandparents, as well. This year though, he would be alone. His Aunt had sent the specially made candle, one each for his parents and grandparents, and a letter telling that they too would be lighting their own candles and saying their own prayers.

As such, despite knowing the mandatory nature of the Halloween feast, Harry, after informing Neville of his decision, stayed in his room in the Ravenclaw Tower, decorated the window with a few lilies, courtesy of Professor Sprout, lighted his four candles, and talked to his parents, just like he did every year. He told his parents and grandparents all about his new school and the friends he made. He told them about Neville, about what happened to his parents, about what had happened when he had gone to the Goblins. He also told his mother about his tentative friendship with her best friend, how he had told him a few things about her.

He the regaled them of the events of the day, how he had stood up for a Slytherin classmate and saved her from being bullied. He talked about how he hoped to have friends in all the houses, breaking the House barriers and making true friends instead of just acquaintances and lapsed into silence, quietly thinking about the departed.

His peace was broken by the sudden and loud influx of his housemates, hours earlier than the end of feast. Penny had come searching for him, their rooms being the last place she looked and without any words, hugged him tight. Harry could feel her shaking, and let her be, until she dragged him to the common room.

“Why were you not at the feast, Harry?” Penny asked, and the whole room waited for his reply. But, before he could say anything, one of his year mates, Anthony Goldstein, butted in.

“What’s the matter Potter? Do you think you are too good to sit with us during the feast? Don’t you get enough attention as the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ that you have to pull something like this to gain everyone’s attention?” the sneer and the sheer jealousy dripping from his voice was definitely felt by everyone. This was the boy who, since the first day, had been needling him and throwing the hated moniker to his face.

“That is enough, Mr. Goldstein” a soft voice interrupted anyone else from speaking. Professor Flitwick had arrived. “There is no need for such vitriol.” Then he turned towards Harry and said, “Mr. Potter, I would like to know why you weren’t at the feast, since everyone knows it is one of the mandatory ones.”

“I am really sorry Professor, Penny, for making you all worry, but Halloween for me has never been a celebration. It is said that the veil between life and death is the thinnest on this day and ever since I lost my parents on this day, I have never celebrated it. Instead, every year, My aunt and cousin join me in lighting a candle for my parents and she would tell both of us whatever stories she had of my mom and dad. For me, it is the day of remembrance and quiet contemplation.” He then turned to his classmate and said in a frosty voice, “forgive me for not celebrating the day I was made an orphan. I have never asked to be treated any differently than any other student in this school. I am ready to take any punishment that comes from missing the feast. Tell me Mr. Goldstein, who would like to be famous for surviving when their whole family succumbs to tragedy? Do you really think the attention I get and the moniker of the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ is anything other than the reminder that I am an orphan and that I do not have parents?

I am sorry for my outburst, Professor, but Halloween is always quite difficult for me. It reminds me that while the whole world was trick-or-treating, my parents were being brutally murdered and I only escaped because of something my mother did to protect me. So, I would respectfully, ask not to capitalize on my tragedy and remind me every time that I am an orphan.”

With that, Harry fell silent. So did the entire Ravenclaw common room full of students. Harry was sure that by dinner tomorrow, all this would be common knowledge among the students. Nobody could say anything. Still, it was their head of the house who recovered first.

“Mr. Potter, I am very sorry for your loss and I apologise for being among those who forgot what today would mean to you. However, you did miss a mandatory gathering, so you would be serving detention with me, tomorrow, after your last class, till dinner time, and five points will be deducted. That is all. Now, I know all of you are hungry, so, dinner will be sent to the common room in the next fifteen minutes. Good night all of you,” And with that, and a slight nod towards Harry, Filius Flitwick, left the room.

Harry was left undisturbed, Penny allowing him to go to their room after making sure that he had something to eat. Next day, it was business as usual, but everyone in the great hall observed the quitter than normal Ravenclaw table, confused that not one eagle was trying to read their tomes through breakfast. Luckily, Harry himself had told Neville what had transpired in his common room and the Longbottom Heir had been completely plastered to his side since then. He had also written to his Aunt and Tony, both of whom had sent their condolences, two new pictures from his aunt and an express delivery of the most sapphire pendent with wings, to denote him being a Ravenclaw, wings of an eagle and his love of flying, all in one, from Tony. 

It was only later that he had found that Tony, with Aunt Peggy’s help, had the Goblins add many a protective charm, a list of which was sent to him with his next letter, that he realized what an incredible present he had been gifted. He would really have to find something unimaginably fantastical for Tony’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter up....after a few chapters, i will be going through the years at a bit more faster rate...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter....Norbert, Nicholas Flamel and Christmas

Chapter 5

Dear Aunt Petunia,

DO THESE PEOPLE EXCHANGE COMMON SENSE FOR MAGIC?

Sorry for that outburst, Aunty. How are you? Are Dudley and uncle Vernon doing well and is Dudley keeping up with his studies and exercises? I hope he is. I have kept up my regular exercises, but since the weather is getting colder, I think I will have to find a place inside the Castle if I want to continue it.   
As for my earlier outburst, Aunty, Hagrid hatched a dragon from an egg he got from a complete stranger!!! He lives in a wooden house and a dragon is on the list of XXXXX level of dangerous creatures. He wants to bring up a dragon in a wooden house !!! I still can’t get it out of my mind. And that was last week, just after I sent you my weekly mail. Today, after finally convincing Hagrid, we went to Professor Flitwick, my head of the house, to tell him about the situation. Professor Snape was brought into it too. and together they decided to contact an ex-student of theirs, a Charlie Weasley, who works at the Romanian Dragon Preserve. The baby dragon will be out of Hogwarts very soon.

Despite all that, the new member of the Hogwarts Castle is very cute, though it will be growing into a fearsome dragon in no time. It already breathes fire, and understands when speak with it in the snake language. I think I should try to go to the book store and search for a few books on Parseltongue and may be there is something like Parselmagic?? There are a lot of squiggles all around the dungeons here as well as may inconspicuous places all over the castle. Maybe they mean something. Something new to research.

Anyways, that’s all I had to ‘rant’ for now. Thankyou for listening. 

I can’t wait to be home for Christmas hols. Tell Dudley I miss him and that I will be there to decorate the tree, just like every year. Auntie, can a few of my friends visit during the holidays? Will it be ok with uncle or should I tell them to wait till the Summer hols? Hope you are well.

Yours,  
Harry.

After writing a similar letter that would go to Tony, with a post script stating that his Christmas gift will be there by Christmas Eve, he signed off and sent both of them to their respective recipients. 

He received a letter from his Aunt by the next day – his Hedwig was really fast, and had to wait for his friend’s reply for at least a week. It turns out he had to submit a first draft for his year end project and had made a home in the labs. 

The rest of the time till the holidays were spent with his friends, more with Neville than others, with regular group studies with the students of all groups. It was during a weekend exploration of the Castle with Neville that he found himself being pulled into a particular direction. They finally went into an abandoned classroom, which was completely empty, but for a huge mirror, right in the middle of it. It was an ornate, full length mirror, with something written over the top arch.

Harry only found out something was different about it when he heard a gasp from Neville. Neville had left the exploration of the rest of the room to Harry while he went to check out the mirror. It took a few seconds, but as soon as he stood still enough, images of people started forming around him. He looked around himself to find himself still alone in the real world, while a whole lot of his family, including his parents, surrounded him. What was cruel though, was that both his parents were hale, healthy and standing with their arms around him, happy, smiling and talking to him. He couldn’t stop the distressed gasp that escaped him, couldn’t have even if he wanted to. 

He was only peripherally aware of Harry suddenly being there, hands around his shoulder, turning him away from the mirror and holding him close. it still took him some time to come out of the daze that he had gone into. 

“Don’t look into the mirror, it lies.” The heartbreaking vulnerability in his voice must have reached the other boy. 

“I won’t look, I promise.” And with that, Harry gently turned, with his friend in his arms, and made their way out of the classroom. They made their way towards the Ravenclaw common room, Harry still holding him and Neville just mechanically following him. Harry laid Neville down on his bed and then went out to tell Penelope what had transpired and that he had his friend over in his room. His room mate came to check on the other boy, seeing the concern in Harry’s eyes, and told him to let the other boy sleep and that she would inform their head of the house and Professor Sprout.

Harry, once he gave her a full account of what happened, went to sit by his friend’s side, waiting for him to wake. It was nearly two hours later and way past lunch when Neville started waking up. He was confused at the different décor of the sleeping quarters, trying and failing to remember where he was. He only realized where he was when harry came around, with a plate of sandwiches and some strong, hot and sweet tea (good for shock).

Finishing the food and tea and feeling a bit better after washing up, Neville told Harry what he had seen in the mirror and why it had shocked him so. Harry completely understood his friend. He would be shocked too, if he had had to face what his friend had. He told Neville so. A bit later they changed the topic to Hagrid’s dragon, which would be very soon, flying away to Romania. They talked about how he, Hagrid had slipped up about the three headed dog – Fluffy – being his and having lent it to the headmaster to guard something and how he had slipped up about someone named Nicholas Flamel.

Eventually, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick had come to check in on the two students and Neville had gone back to Hufflepuff with his head of the house. Harry, still disturbed by the day’s events, wrote a letter to his Aunt Petunia and Tony, recalling the day’s events and stressing that he couldn’t wait to go home for the holidays. His aunt’s reply, as usual, came the very next day. He read it after the day’s lessons and was happy to find her scandalized by what had happened and told him to be careful for a few more days, and then he could come home a relax. She sent some Chamomile tea for him, telling him to share with his friend, that it would help him relax and calm the mind and also to keep a few Lavender twigs on their person for its calming fragrance. She also told him to hold off the visiting friends till summer – she would need time to convince Vernon, after all. 

Harry shared that with his friend the next morning at breakfast over the tea his aunt sent and both of them made a trip to the Greenhouses just before the beginning of their first class. The only notable event that happened before Harry went home for Christmas was the transfer of the baby dragon. He and Neville had visited Hagrid and brought some chocolate to share to make him feel better. They left after a while, citing homework and packing before leaving for holidays and wishing him Merry Christmas. 

His arrival home was with little fanfare. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had come to pick him up from the station and only gone home after having a wonderful dinner, just the three of them, at an Italian place. Uncle Vernon was at an Office Party and would be home late. The days up to Christmas were filled with decorating, baking and finishing off the holiday   
homework within the first two days, for both the boys.

Harry helped his aunt Petunia with the baking while his uncle and cousin would shovel the snow from their front walkway. The cousins had insisted on making the wreath by themselves, and had gone to collect all kinds of greenery for it, including mistletoe. 

Christmas came with lots of snow and hot chocolate at five thirty in the morning, with Dudley, sorting and opening presents. Harry had a good haul this year and was happy that he had sent everyone, who had sent him a present, a present. Tony had been difficult but he had requested the Goblins to take him to the family vault, where he found some rare metal that he sent to his friend, to experiment on.

Dudley received a full boxing kit, uncle Vernon, aged Scotch and he had gotten a beautiful dress and matching accessories, in Sapphire Blue for his aunt; they would go well with her eyes. The only glitch he faced was when he had an unopened gift, without the sender’s name with just a little note saying, “Your father left this in my Possession…Use it well.”

‘Use it well’ what would that mean? Harry could feel the magic around the gift, so he left it unopened and sent it to his Goblin manager with a note requesting him to check it thoroughly. He received a reply in positive. His return to the Castle was similar to his first trip to Hogwarts. He unpacked and went to the great hall to greet all his friends and asked them about their holidays.

After catching up with his friends, Harry returned to his dorm, happy and full. As he settled to sleep, he could not shake the feeling that something big was about to happen and that he would be at the centre of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and then the end of first year, a trip to the U.S. and the missing mail


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of First Year
> 
> Dobby

Chapter 6

The days following the start of the second term were hectic. All the teachers were starting on new topics, and had given them a lot of stuff to research, their subjects taking the basics of magic, further. That is why, it was almost a month later that Harry and Neville even remembered about what they had heard at Hagrid’s. it was during one of their Potions review that Neville brought it up.

“Harry, do you remember what Hagrid had talked about, before being distracted by a newly hatched dragon? Something about Nicholas Flamel?”

“Yes, and I knew I had seen the name before somewhere,” here he rummaged in his bag and took out a chocolate frog card, one belonging to Albus Dumbledore. “Look, here at the end…discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood and his work in alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel. It’s the Philosopher’s Stone. But, if Hagrid is to be believed, they are hiding such a dangerous and valuable artifact inside a school full of curious children, who will go looking for it, especially after being told not to.”

“You mean the third-floor corridor? We saw the three-headed-dog there. We should talk to Professor Flitwick and you should also tell him about the headaches you get whenever we are in the DADA class. It has been happening with increasing frequency and the pain keeps getting worse every class.” At Harry’s questioning look, Neville continue, “I have been observing since the first time you told me that your scar hurt. I think it has to do with Professor Quirrel. Even if I am wrong, there is nothing wrong with telling a teacher, especially your head of house about it.”

After their talk, they finished their review and since they already had time on their hands, made their way towards the Ravenclaw head of House’s office. When they told Filius Flitwick about their belief about what was hidden in the third-floor corridor, his expression was of one who was done with all stupid stuff, but when they told him about the pain flares he got in his scar, the half-goblin’s face blanked. The questioning that followed was thorough and with a written message sent with Neville to Pomona Sprout, to be given to the Deputy Headmistress, Filius Flitwick and Harry Potter flood into Gringotts. 

Neville only met Harry three days later, for breakfast on Monday and they made their way towards their first class earlier than usual, deeming it the best place for some privacy and to make sure not to be late for class. The story of Horcruxes, what they were and how there were more than one right here in the Castle. He also told his friend about how the Charms Professor, with the help of his brethren, was going to take care of it, so that Harry would not have to bear its burden.

Since they had already told a teacher about the third-floor corridor, Harry and Neville had decided to forget about it for the time being. The term, henceforward was comparatively quite tame. As the exams drew near, there was a frenzy of essays to be submitted and revisions to be done. Harry was sent a note via owl just as he had sat down for breakfast, the day after his last exam, that he had to visit his head of the house. Seeing Neville with a similar note, they finished their breakfast and made their way towards Professor Flitwick’s office. It was there, that they were told about the reason for Quirell’s absence just before the start of the final exams. It horrified both the first years to hear that they were practically within the grasp of the Dark Lord all year round.

They were also told that the stone had been returned to Nicholas Flamel and the traps, including the dangerous beast, had been cleared out and that the third-floor corridor was, once again, open for use. Harry was also told that there was one more soul-shard in Hogwarts, but they were unable to pinpoint its exact location. 

“Alright then. That was all I had wished to tell you. your account manager as well as your aunt has a complete account of what happened.” Taking that as a clear dismissal, the boys got up from their seat, “Have a good summer Boys and try to keep out of trouble. If you need any help, you know to ask, the both of you.” and with that they parted ways, they wishing the professor to have a good summer.

Soon, the assignments were marked, the exam results were in and the trunks were packed. Harry and Neville placed third and sixth respectively, with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy taking the first two places. Few of the students from their general study group sat in one compartment, talking about their tentative plans for their summer while the others came by to wish them to have a good summer, to try and write and that they would all see each other next term. Even the Slytherins dropped by to say goodbye in his own haughty way. 

Aunt Petunia was the only one, this time around, who had come to pick him up. He bid Neville and his grandmother goodbye on the magical side and he and his aunt made their way home, but only after making a stop to stock up the groceries. Dudley would be coming home in four days and then their real vacation would start.

Harry and Dudley, with Petunia and Vernon’s permission, would be going to the U.S. They would be staying with Tony for three weeks before returning home, with Tony accompanying them this time. He would be staying till a week after Harry’s birthday and then he would be back in time for his next semester. 

Everything went according to plan. The three weeks in the U.S. were spent under the Starks’ butler Edwin Jarvis, another Englishman and his wife, Anna. They were a lovely couple, and they doted on Tony, both the Evans’ boys could see, trying to make up for the Stark couple’s negligence of their brilliant child. Harry just thought that the elder Stark was jealous of his friend being cleverer than him.

The time with Tony flew and at the insistence of the three kids, the Jarvis couple accompanied them to Privet Drive. Harry’s birthday was celebrated with a trip to an adventure park and a party afterwards attended by Harry’s friends from their street, Tony, Neville and Hermione. While at the Adventure Park, Harry discovered the thrill of speed on the fast rides as well as those that took him high up and then dropped suddenly. The Dursleys and the Jarvis Couple bemoaned having two adrenalin Junkies to look out for, for all of their future endeavors.

Hermione had done the sensible thing and called him on the phone to talk to him when her letters went unanswered and that is when he found out that his mail was being intercepted, at the least it looked like it. He then sent a letter through his Gringotts box to Barchok requesting him to check for it. A team of two Goblins and one human curse-breaker had come calling on a work day, at Harry’s request, to check on the wards. At first, it perplexed them to find absolutely nothing wrong until one of the goblins checked for magical signature for anyone other than human. That is when they found a house-elf’s magical signature interfering with the mail ward. If it had been just a human, they would not have thought to check for any other magicks other than human. Goblins being classed as creatures themselves, thought outside the box and had a wider repertoire of spells for the same.

With some tweaking, they locked on to the signature and pulled. The caster turned out to be a shabbily dressed elf with bandages around his hands, fingers and head. When asked, the only thing the elf would say is,

“Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts. There is a great danger this year and Dobby must protect the great Harry Potter from his master’s schemes.” As he said the last words, he froze and then started bashing his head on the nearest wall before popping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lost letters, What's next???
> 
> Will Harry manage to get himself to Hogwarts??
> 
> did you like the Jarvises???


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys
> 
> the days gone by had been very hectic.
> 
> here's the next chapter....though not very long, i wanted to put up the next part anyways.

Chapter 7

Though the elf had left, the Goblins, being creatures with different magic themselves, located its signature and pulled. Freezing the house elf, one of the goblin curse breakers worked around removing the mail ward while the other was explain to the frozen house elf about all the safety measures put on the last Potter for his own safety as well as the different things Harry himself carried on himself, was he ever to be in any kind of danger. Harry then, himself explained to the distressed elf that the goblin made glamour anklet he wore contained a portkey to Gringotts that would activate if he were ever in any distress or pain.

Dobby could not give away his family name, only that Harry’s life was in grave danger and that it would be better if he were to stay away from his school. He vanished soon after, but not before returning all of Harry’s mail, which he had spent a whole two days answering. He thanked all the three Gringotts’s curse breakers for making time for him and in return was advised to up his training and to immediately notify them if there looked to be any trouble. 

The letters that went to his other friends only told about trouble with a mail ward and that now it was gone. The letters to Neville and Tony went into complete detail about what had really happened. Neville’s reply came the very next day, stating that should he ever need help, of any kind, he was welcome to come to him and that the House of Longbottom would always stand by House of Potter, no matter how big or small the need.

Tony’s reply came four days later; it was full of conspiracy theories – from someone wanting to frame and do away with the boy who lived to the ultimate rise of the Dark Lord. In short, Tony was fretting over Harry once again going into a school with very less back up and more back-stabbers than Tony was comfortable with. Harry sent a reply the same day, stating that he had a group of loyal friends and teachers who would be looking out for him and that, just for Tony’s peace of mind, Harry would be making a trip to MIT for Christmas.

The Beginning of second year was quite sedate, compared to the summer Harry had, but the train ride to school was definitely worth it. he got to catch up with all his friends, apologizing once again for his lack of communication and then he got to speak to Neville, face to face, about what exactly had happened. Hermione, on the other hand, was given a brief version of the actual events, knowing her curiosity would not be overcome with anything but the true events. At school, his Head of the House was updated, personally, to what all had transpired during summer and harry had requested him to share it with Professor Snape. Going to the Potions Master on the first night of school would not bode well for both of them since there would be lot more watchers now that the school was in session.

The Study group had gotten together on the first weekend, before the start of any kind of clubs or sports, catching up each other on their final scores and to confirm that the study group would continue, just like last year, no matter who the professors would be. It was a good thing too, seeing as how their Defence professor this year turned out to be….less of a teacher and more of a glory hound. Though, GIlderoy Lockhart, the Defence teacher, was not the only one to seemingly turn up where ever Harry was. Ginny Weasley seemed to be everywhere Harry turned, always staring at him. There was a strange kind of look in her eyes that made Harry wary of the youngest Weasley. Ron may be one to mouth off, but everyone knew that he was all bluster and no bite. Percy was a stickler for rules and the twins were mischief makers, nothing more nothing less. But there was something about the female Weasley, a kind of possessive frenzy, which actually frightened him a bit. Even Neville had noticed and asked him to be careful. 

Another thing of note was the addition of a firstie, by the name of Luna Lovegood. All Harry would say about her was that she was different. The way she talked, dressed or even the way she watched others, was a bit unsettling. At the end of the first day of classes of the new term, she had straight up walked to Harry and told him in her flighty, fairy like voice,

“Harry Potter, did you know that you are surrounded by Blubbering Humdingers? You should probably take care of it, though it is not yet dangerous.” And with that, she made her way towards her rooms. 

Everyone who heard her words laughed, calling her loony, but not Harry. And definitely not Penny who had gotten angry at the few upper year girls who were making fun of Luna. After an incident where Harry had found Luna walking around the corridors of Hogwarts bare feet, blaming some imaginary creature for being locked out of the common room and for her missing things, he had taken her under his wing. It took a week for the perpetrators to know why they were the target of a series of pranks. Harry, in his infinite wisdom and with Luna and Penny’s permission, had booby trapped all of Luna’s stuff so that if any one would touch it against her wishes, they would be pranked. Nothing harmful but a warning none the less. The Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan from Gryffindor quite a font of knowledge on pranks and seemed to beam proudly in approval when Harry had gone to them for advice and help.

The first time Harry felt that something was not right, was when he and Neville were wrongfully given detention on a flimsy excuse by the fraud of a defense teacher. It was torture for both the boys, to answer Lockhart’s fan mail, a true punishment for something they hadn’t even done. At first, Harry thought he was hallucinating, seeing that he and Neville had been at their detention for almost four hours. But after hearing the same voice hissing, “rip, tear, kill” and after a few seconds, “so hungry”, Harry dashed out of the Defence Professor’s office. Neville, not wanting to be left behind, followed his friend, lest he find trouble without any back up.

They skidded to a halt as the voice disappeared, finding themselves in a flooded corridor. Hanging from the hook of the signpost of the Girls’ Bathroom was the inanimate form of Filch’s cat, Mrs. Norris.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow since I have to update my other fic too....


End file.
